You Don't See Me That Way
by Shelby21
Summary: Austin is thinking about Ally's song "You Don't See Me" and realizes she isn't the only one who is invisible in some aspects. Ally fails to see Austin's love for her. Auslly? Or just one-sided?


**You Don't See Me That Way**

Summary: Austin is thinking about Ally's song "You Don't See Me" and realizes she isn't the only one who is invisible in some aspects. Ally fails to see Austin's love for her. Auslly? Or just one-sided?

_I'm a total surprise but you don't see me._

I wish Ally just could know that I'm always thinking about her and that every time she isn't looking, I just smile at her. She's so beautiful but she'll never love _me_. I was just a goofy guy who would sing her songs for her. Maybe I was a little more, a friend. However she would never feel the same for me as I do for her. She wants Dallas. That's possibly what hurts the most. I dedicated everything to her but she gave all her attention to Dallas.

"Austin, space out much? I don't have something on my face do I?" She began covering her mouth. I shook my head laughing.

"No, you're fine. Just spacing out." I attempted to hide the faint blush. She had caught me staring at her. She smiled, rolling her eyes. Just then Dallas walked in and Ally's attention immediately shifted towards him.

"I'm going to go play some music upstairs. You look kinda busy and I need to stay awake somehow." I lied smoothly, I couldn't take being around her when Dallas was there. It hurt too much. I had never been the type of guy to take a hit like this from a girl. Normally I would just go find another girl but ever since I met Ally, there was no other girl. It was stupid of me to ever think that Ally would ever feel the same about me. I walked home and started to play some music. All those fairytales are full of shit. **(A/N: Anyone else loving Payphone by Maroon 5, loving some of the lyrics!)**

I began to scribble down some lyrics and after a few hours it was done. I peered out the window at the moon. I had not realized just how late it was. Still, I wasn't tired at all. Maybe a walk would help...

My parents were out for the weekend at some convention. I headed to the beach and was surprised to see a party going on. It looked like some rowdy teenagers.

"Dallas! Stop it!"

"Ally!" I began running, Ally needed me. When I got there Dallas grabbed Ally and began kissing her but it was obvious she was trying to escape him, I threw a punch at him as soon as I pulled him off her.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" I was on top of him, beating the breath out of his drunken body. A soft hand landed on my shoulder.

"Come on Austin." I got up and took her hand in mine. Her cheek was red.

"Did he?" Ally suddenly buried her head into my chest and began sobbing. I picked her up bridal style and carried her away from the party. She kept crying.

"Is your dad expecting you to come home?" She shook her head.

"Trish is covering for me." Then she went back to being quiet. I took her back to my house and handed her one of my t-shirts to wear. It would cover her since I was slightly taller than her. Ally crawled into my bed and fall fast asleep. I turned off the light and went to go change. When I got back, I slowly edged my way through the dark room to her side. As I laid down next to her, she rolled over so that she was laying on my chest. My arms instinctively wrapped around her small waist as I felt her soft warm breath on my bare chest.

This was the most I would ever get. When she was asleep, I could pretend she loved me. When she was awake though, there would always be another guy. Maybe not Dallas, in fact I would never let him see her again. However it would never be _me_ beside Ally. I stood up and grabbed my guitar. I knew that I would never have the courage to sing her the song while she was awake but I think I just found the need to somehow tell her how I felt, even if she was asleep.

**(A/N: You Don't See Me by SafetySuit3)**

_I'd like to tell you and I'd like to say_

_How I, I feel right now_

_And I'd like to follow you down the hall_

_And see where it goes from there_

_But you, you don't care_

_'Cause you don't see me that way_

_You don't see the way I look at you_

_When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had_

_About you and me_

_But you don't see me that way_

_And I'd like to hold you here in my arms_

_And have you never leave_

_And I'd like to give you all that I have_

_To have you stay with me_

_Oh, but you, you don't see me_

_You don't see me that way_

_You don't see the way I look at you_

_When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you_

_Every single thought I ever had_

_About you and me_

_But you don't see me that way_

_I stare at you across the room_

_I maybe make a move at you_

_I don't think you'd take it too well_

_I steal another glance or two_

_I maybe take a chance with you_

_But you, you don't need me_

_You don't even see me_

_And you don't see me that way_

_You don't see the way I look at you_

_When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you_

_Every single thought I ever had about you and me_

_But you don't see me that way_

_No, you don't see me that way, no, no, no_

_No, you don't... see me... that way..._

Closing my eyes, I attempted to fall asleep. An few hours later, even though it felt like seconds, I was shaken awake by Ally's thrashing. She was screaming and trying to wiggle out of my embrace. I held her tightly and began to whisper soothing words. Eventually she calmed down, well sort of, she began to sob as I held her.

"He came back and you weren't there. He pushed me off a cliff into the water. I couldn't breathe and it was so cold and dark. You weren't there. Why weren't you there?" It took a moment for me to figure out what she was talking about.

"Ally, it was only a nightmare. I will _always_ be there for you in real life but sadly, I have no control over your subconscious. I'm nothing like him. You know that I would never, _ever _hurt you." Her head turned up so that our eyes could meet. Her breathing was heavy and ragged from the screaming and crying and I'm sure she could hear my heart pounding against my ribs.

"I know...but that's the worst part of the nightmare. Not having you there." Her arms wrapped around my neck and her face was inches from mine and she was leaning in slowly. _Please let this be happening_.

"Austin? Austin? Hello..." My eyes flew open to find Ally leaning over me in my shirt.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She leaned down kissing my cheek and I attempted not to groan. Why couldn't that dream be real? If my subconscious was going to torture me, the least it could do was let me finish that dream or just stay there forever.

"Since when are you so quiet?"

"Just tired." I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her back against me.

"Austin, let me go make breakfast."

"Nope, you need to say the password or I will never let you go."

"Well what's the password?" She asked, her face was close to mine again. _Kiss me_. I told her silently, wishing that for once I could just plant that phrase into her mind."

"It ends with me." I hinted. She moved her hand up to my shoulder and then slid it over my heart, her eyes were still on mine. Then they flickered down for a mere moment and I knew where she was looking, my lips. I did the same when she peeked back up at me.

"Unhand me?" She giggled as I held her closer.

"It begins with a k."

"Please don't kill me."

"Two words." I hinted, wishing she would just get it already.

"K, k, k..." She trailed off, peeking at my lips once again.

"You're thinking of it already. Just whisper it to me. I promise, you know it." I reached up tracing her bottom lip with my thumb.

"Kiss me." She whispered back, her eyes fluttered close in expectation.

"If you insist, my lady." I leaned in and a warm glow flowed from her to me. My hands tangled themselves into her hair as she gripped the back of my neck with one hand and my shoulder with the other. _Finally_.

"P.S. I heard your song and you're wrong. I just thought you never saw me." She smiled and I kissed her once more.

"I promise you Ally, that I Austin Moon, have never once saw you as invisible."


End file.
